


He's Acting Weird.

by azazadoodle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dreamon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Philza Is Sad, Ranboo is Part Dreamon, Technoblade is just There, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazadoodle/pseuds/azazadoodle
Summary: Ranboo hadn't been himself for a week.  In that week, things had started to wrong.  Phil decides to figure out what's wrong.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

Ranboo hadn't been acting like himself for a while now. He would leave his shack a lot more than he used to and return at the brink of dawn. After Ranboo would leave, someone almost always found someone's house blown up or burnt down in the morning. Phil didn't want to point any fingers at who did it, but if he had to, he'd have to say that it was Ranboo. It was just too big of a coincidence. It was either Ranboo was the one doing it, or someone REALLY wanted to frame him.

This time, however, he was going to follow him. Phil would see what Ranboo got up to at night. If his suspicions were correct with the fact that Ranboo really was destroying everyone's houses. Phil didn't know what he would do if that was the case. Maybe report it to someone? Most people he could report it to were in the government, and another was Dream. Needless to say, he wasn't going to go to any of those people for help. Maybe he could just... make Ranboo a house in the mountain with an iron door that was closed at night? That seemed to be when Ranboo would strike. Phil didn't want to be too hard on him, maybe there was a reason for him doing what he was?

No, there was no way to know if Ranboo really was doing this. It was probably just a whole bunch of coincidences that happened to line up and make it look like Ranboo was destroying property. Phil didn't want to think that another son of his had a penchant for blowing things up. He saw how Wilbur was first hand. He saw and sealed Wilbur's fate. He didn't want to know what would happen if Ranboo went down the same path.

Phil had left a note for Techno in case he wasn't back before Techno woke up. He had rushed to write the note when he had seen Ranboo leaving. Maaaaybe he had been watching Ranboo all night to see when he left. Seeing Ranboo head towards the nether portal made it feel real. Somewhere in his mind, he didn't want to believe that Ranboo was leaving in general. That was why he didn't write a note until after the half enderman was leaving.

Phil followed at a distance. Ranboo spotting him would be the last thing that he wanted. Luckily for him, Ranboo didn't seem to be looking behind him. Ranboo didn't even look around, looking straight forward towards his goal. Strange. Ranboo usually looked at his surroundings and said hello to mobs even though they couldn't understand him. Something was wrong with Ranboo.

Phil had followed Ranboo to somewhere oddly snowy. It seemed so close to the area of L'Manburg, it felt unusual. L'Manburg was definitely not snowy, so this being so close? It made almost no sense. Ranboo led him to a place that looked like Techno's cabin, minus the chimney. There were other things around, like what looked to be a guest cabin and.. a stone tower? Was Tommy living here? Tommy couldn't make this good of a build though; he was living with someone. But the question was who. Tommy was very close to Tubbo, so maybe it was Tubbo? Tubbo was good at building. So, Tommy and Tubbo lived here. If Tommy and Tubbo lived here, what was Ranboo doing here?

To Phil's horror, Ranboo pulled out a couple of sticks of TNT and a flint and steel. The flint and steel looked enchanted; hadn't he mentioned a couple of days ago that he had enchanted one? Was this the reason he had done it? There wasn't any other reason he would. Sure, lighting a lot of nether portals could be another reason, but what good would that do? He had no reason to even do that. So, it was lighting fires and TNT. That was really the only thing he could do with that. Why hadn't he questioned it when Ranboo brought it up? Phil hadn't thought anything of it at the time. Was this his punishment for not keeping a close eye on Ranboo?!

Ranboo went inside of the main(?) cabin and dipped out of view for a couple of minutes. Ranboo came back outside and stood on the deck, keeping the door open. Phil had to keep himself from screaming to stop when Ranboo had lit two of the sticks and threw them inside. His guess was... right. Why did it have to be right? Ranboo let those two sticks blow-up before striking a fire on the wood of the house. After he was done with the main cabin, he moved onto the tower. He lit a stick of TNT and dropped it on the floor. After that was blown-up, Ranboo lit the rest of the tower on fire. He repeated the process in the guest cabin. 

Ranboo smiled, the fire lighting up his features to look absolutely monstrous. This couldn't be Ranboo. The real Ranboo was nervous around Technoblade. The real Ranboo was close friends with Tubbo and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. What happened to that sweet boy that he adored? H̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶a̶s̶k̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶W̶i̶l̶b̶u̶r̶.̶ Phil didn't want to think about what happened that made Ranboo do this. It couldn't be the same as Wilbur. He didn't even know what made Wilbur do what he did, so he couldn't begin to imagine why Ranboo did what he did.

"Philza, I know you're there. Stop hiding and come out now!" Ranboo said in a voice that wasn't quite him. Phil sighed a bit as he came out of his hiding spot. How did he know that he was there? It made no sense. He was great at hiding, he picked it up in his hardcore worlds. But Ranboo probably knew he was there the entire time. It was supernatural.

Ranboo hummed a bit, turning to look at Phil. "Isn't it beautiful, Philza? Destruction is truly beautiful. I can see where you were coming from when you blew up L'Manburg!" Phil was unsettled by Ranboo. The real Ranboo avoided that topic like the plague. The real Ranboo hated houses getting destroyed. Who was this person masquerading in Ranboo's body? No, not a person. What was this thing masquerading in Ranboo's body?

"What are you?" Phil settled on. Not-Ranboo laughed a bit as if that was funny. "It's not funny. If you wanted to pretend to be Ranboo, do your research." This was not a laughing matter. Not-Ranboo has been blowing up houses for the last week and he was acting like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Ask Dream, hm? I'm sure he'll be thrilled to help! Maybe he'll even get the president to help poor, poor Ranboo!" Not-Ranboo snickered a bit. "I doubt it. All you have to worry about is what people will think when you tell them that Ranboo, someone you were allied with, was the one burning down everything! No one knew you two were allied either, so they'll see him as an even bigger traitor!"

Phil shook his head a bit. "No. Ranboo did none of this. You're the reason that his body did all of this." He racked his brain for knowledge of a species that could take control of someone. He couldn't think of any. "What do you want?"

Not-Ranboo hummed a bit, almost like he was thinking. "Chaos. What else? Chaos is just so fun!" He opened his mouth a bit, letting out an 'ah!' "I just remembered! Ranboo had a message for you! Well, you or Technoblade. But you're here and you caught him in the act! So, here it is, just for you, Philza Minecraft!" Phil cocked an eyebrow at this. What kind of message would Ranboo want to send.

Not-Ranboo placed down an Enderchest in front of Phil, much to his confusion. Not-Ranboo cleared his throat and started to talk. It was unmistakably real Ranboo's voice. Maybe Not-Ranboo wasn't lying about that. "Kill me, Phil. Phil, kill me. Phil, kill me." 

Phil gasped a bit. Why would Ranboo want him to kill him? Even if he could, he would never. Not-Ranboo didn't wait for a reply. "Phil, stab me with the sword, murder me now. Kill me. Killza, Killza. Do it. Murder me." No no no. This couldn't be from Ranboo. Ranboo didn't know the exact words that Wilbur told him while he was begging to kill him. Carefully, Phil reached down into his Enderchest and pulled out the sword that he used to kill Wilbur. He could feel the smugness radiating off of Not-Ranboo as he did.

"Look, they all want you to!" Not-Ranboo gestured to the remains of Snowchester. There was no one there. Phil didn't know if Not-Ranboo wanted to perfectly copy what Wilbur said or if there were people there that he didn't know about. It could be either of them and he just wouldn't know.

"Do it, Phil, kill me. Phil, kill me. Phil, kill me. PHIL!" Not-Ranboo was shouting at this point. Before, he was using a calm tone of voice. But now it actually felt like there was heart in it. It was actually quite worrying. Maybe Ranboo actually believed the words that Not-Ranboo was speaking. That was the worst part. Phil didn't know what was Ranboo's feeling and what was Not-Ranboo's feelings. 

Not-Ranboo gestured to the ruins of Snowchester again. "This isn't- it isn't- Look! LOOK! How much work went into this and it's gone! Do it!!" Phil took a shaky breath. Why did history have to be repeating itself in this form? He didn't want to do it. He gripped the sword until his knuckles were white.

Tears sprung to Phil's eyes as he pushed the sword deep into Ranboo's gut. It was the same spot that he had stabbed Wilbur. Carefully, he maneuvered himself into a hug with the now still body of Ranboo.

[Ranboo was slain by Ph1lzA]

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The ping of Techno's communicator was enough to wake him up. He rubbed his eyes and picked it up. His eyes widened when he saw what was displayed there. Quickly, he got out of bed and looked around. He looked around and found the note that Phil left. The handwriting was messy and clearly written in a hurry.

"Hello, Techno. If you're reading this, that means that I didn't make it back before you woke up. That's fine, I'll tell you what's going on. Do you know how there have been houses that have been blowing up and getting burned down? I'm pretty sure that Ranboo is the one that's been doing it. I don't know why, but that's why I'm following him today. Don't worry, if worst comes to worst, I'll knock him out and make a bunker to contain him.

Your's truly,  
Philza Minecraft"

Techno looked around. Ranboo had just gotten killed by Phil. Obviously, the worst-case scenario did not work. He needed to help. He needed to do what Phil didn't. He grabbed all of his gear, weapons, and obsidian and took the trek to Ranboo's shack. He sat down on the furnace while he waited for Ranboo to respawn.

Techno blinked and then suddenly, Ranboo was in the bed. He sat up and grumbled something about Phil before turning his attention to Techno. He waved a bit, smiling.

"Hello, Techno!" From the letter, Phil had said that Ranboo was the cause of all of the grief and homelessness. All of that friendly stuff wouldn't work on him. So, instead of responding, Techno got up and grabbed his axe. He then hit Ranboo in the head with it. Ranboo slumped over in his bed. Oh well, he'll have to come back for him.

With Ranboo now unconscious, he walked up the hill and made a two blocks by two blocks obsidian cube. He placed down a bed for Ranboo. Once that was completed, he walked back down the hill to get Ranboo. Ranboo, of course, was still there. Techno picked Ranboo up and walked up the hill for a final time. He laid the rather lanky boy on the bed. Once he was sure that Ranboo was comfortable, he walked out. He made sure to fill in the hole with obsidian after he left, though.

Now it was time to wait for Phil to come back from who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything had been soft and calm for a few weeks. He didn't need to remember anything if he didn't want to. He didn't even need to get out of bed for the day if he didn't want to. It was nice. Sure, Phil and Techno didn't seem to care that he wasn't getting up all day, but that was okay. He was really the issue here, he was just leaching resources off of them. He shouldn't make them care about him too. That would be selfish, and he didn't want to be selfish.

He was rather glad that he had gone to his panic room that final time. He couldn't remember.. exactly what had happened, but that was okay. He had a general feeling that it was something good. It had to be something good because if it wasn't, he wouldn't be able to trust his own emotions or thoughts. That wasn't something he wanted to think about. So, he didn't. After that panic room, he didn't have to do anything anymore. Sure, sometimes he had the urge to do things that weren't just laying in his bed. He quickly squashed down those impulses. Well, it didn't feel like it was him doing it. But it had to be him because the only other voice in his head was that Dream look-alike. Well, it would be more sound-alike, he's never seen them.

This morning, however, he woke up in an obsidian box. Where was he? Why did he have this pulsing ache in his stomach and head? What happened while he was asleep? Carefully, he pulled his shirt up and glanced downwards near where it hurt. He saw a long scar, which worried him. Why did he have a scar there? What did he do? There was no way for him to know what happened to his head. There were no mirrors in there. Heck, he could barely even see the scar on his stomach. There was no light in there. There was snow on the ground, so he had to be close to Techno and Phil's house, right? Maybe, despite it definitely being a bother, he could get one of them to get him out.

He pounded on the walls, screaming for help. Screaming for one of them. Screaming for anything. Even begging to be let out. Even after must have been hours, no one came. He must not have been close to the house or anything. Why hadn't anyone come? How far out was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am in the process of writing the next actual chapter but today's streams destroyed me and I cannot write today


	3. Chapter 3

Phil, after sitting with Ranboo's corpse for several hours, decided to go back to the house. Techno had to be awake by now. Ranboo had to have respawned by now. The sun was peaking over the horizon, the snow glistening. The fire that had been raging right next to him had died down, leaving only a pile of rubble. He needed to research what was inside Ranboo to make sure he knew how to get it out. What had Not-Ranboo said? Ask Dream? Get Tubbo? He should probably get Tubbo before he went to Dream. In that case, he needed to message Techno that he'd be taking a detour.

He took his communicator while he put the sword back in his ender chest. He had long since pulled the sword out of Ranboo's body, the blood on his jacket running cold. Phil didn't think that Ranboo had any more blood left to bleed. It was a bittersweet fact. On the bright side, there was less snow that turned pink and the less he'd have to wash out of his clothes. On the dark side, he had just killed his own son again. Said son was using the exact same speech that the dead son had said as he killed him. 

[You whispered to Technoblade: I'm taking a detour, so I'll be home later than normal]

Satisfied with the message, Phil sent it. He got up and took a breath. Okay, where would Tubbo be? Ranboo had mentioned saving a fox named Squeeks who was owned by Tubbo and putting him in Tommy's old house. So, Tubbo was living in Tommy's house? Alright, he knew where Tommy's house was. He'd just have to go there. With blood all over him. Oh well, this was extremely urgent, and couldn't wait. He needed to figure out how to get Ranboo back, everything else could shove off.

Phil retraced his steps from when he followed Not-Ranboo. He found the Prime Path again, and let out a sigh of relief. Now he just had to run until he found the.. rather ugly dirt house. He'd have to improvise from there, but as he ran, he would think about what points he'd have to bring up to Tubbo. 'Ranboo has something that isn't him inside of him and has been blowing stuff up', 'He brought up asking you or Dream', and 'He repeated exactly what Wilbur said in the button room.' Those were some good ones. He just had to figure out how to explain the blood on his clothes and why he was seeking help from Tubbo.

He ran until he made it to the T in the path. From there, he stopped running but continued to walk fast. He needed to get there as quickly as he could so he could help Ranboo as quickly as he could. This wasn't about his own feelings anymore. This was about what was best for Ranboo. Phil gave a quick knock on the door before just walking inside, not caring about if he was allowed inside. He called Tubbo's name a few times before he heard shuffling in a side room. Okay, that's probably where Tubbo was. He rushed into the room, scanning the room until he saw a mess of dark green on a bed. He kneeled down at the side of it.

"Tubbo," Phil said, shaking him a bit. "Tubbo, get up." He repeated those words until Tubbo responded with a groan. Phil sat back, still incredibly panicked and pumped with adrenaline from his encounter with Not-Ranboo. He should explain the situation to Tubbo and then go run back to the house. That would get rid of it, right?

Tubbo sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. When he was actually aware of his surroundings, he spotted Phil sitting on the floor just feet away. He screamed and jumped. Considering that Phil had been one of the people that had blown up L'Manburg and had blood all over him, it was honestly a fair reaction. Phil let out a breath, shaking his head a bit. "Tubbo, I need you to wake up as much as possible because I'm going to ask you some questions and I need your best answers." Tubbo looked incredibly confused but nodded a bit to Phil's words.

Tubbo stood up and stretched for a couple of minutes. Phil was mentally telling him to hurry it up because they didn't have that much time. They needed to go as fast as they could. He didn't know what was going on at home, with Techno probably getting the note and Not-Ranboo being awake. Phil told himself to chill, it was just a couple of minutes, but then he was remembered how quickly it took for Ranboo to die. They needed to hurry it up.

Once Tubbo sat back down on his bed, Phil started talking. "So, do you know how random bases and buildings have been blowing up slash burning down?" Tubbo gave a hesitant nod. "I've figured out who was doing it. You're not going to like it, but I caught him in the act." Taking a shaky breath, Phil made sure Tubbo was listening. "Ranboo. It was Ranboo." 

Tubbo let out a gasp. Why would Ranboo do all of those things? That was just not like Ranboo to do that at all. Ranboo was a pacifist. Phil shook his head. "But wait, listen. He wasn't himself. He enjoyed it, Tubbo. He said that chaos was fun. His voice was off. When I asked him who or what he was, he told me to ask you or Dream. Dream is off in fuck knows where, so I'm asking you." He paused, catching his breath as he prepared to say what he really didn't want to. "He also... He also recited to me exactly what Wilbur said to me when he begged me to kill him."

Tubbo listened to Phil, keeping quiet as he took it in and thought about it. This was familiar. He's had to deal with this before. He's had to deal with this before with Fundy and Sapnap. All of these signs pointed towards a Dreamon Possession. It checked all of the boxes. But it couldn't be a Dreamon, right? Where would Ranboo have picked up a Dreamon? Sure, no one knew what his other side was. But that couldn't be a Dreamon. If it was a Dreamon, it would've been more prominent. Ranboo wouldn't be as passive as he was. Even if Ranboo was possessed by a Dreamon, why would it only spike now? There wasn't much provocation for it to come up now. 

"Alright. Do you know where he is right now?" Tubbo asked. He needed to get Fundy and Sapnap then take Ranboo to a place where he could be properly exorcised. He couldn't tell Dream about Ranboo. Dream would help Ranboo not be exorcised. Dream was a Dreamon, and Ranboo was also apparently possessed by a Dreamon. He didn't know if Dreamons were a social species, but it wouldn't hurt to take precautions against it. If they weren't, then all it was doing was having one less set of helping hands. If they were, then they would be able to successfully exorcise Ranboo. Either was a good option. Plus, Dream was rude in general. Sure, he was powerful and might be able to help, but it was just too big of a risk to take.

Phil, however, did not know that Tubbo did not want to contact Dream about it. He'll have to message Dream after he talks with Tubbo. That way, he'll have the opinion of Dream. With hesitancy, he nodded. "Yes, I do. He's at me and Techno's house. What are you going to do to him?" He questioned. If Tubbo planned to do anything bad to Ranboo, he'd riot and probably take Tubbo's last canon life. Ranboo was now his son, whether he liked it or not. It's forced adoption, basically. But that's not the point. The point is that he was going to protect Ranboo from everything from now on. He wasn't going to let Ranboo get hurt one more time, even if that meant killing Tubbo.

Tubbo took a deep breath. "From what I'm getting, Ranboo is possessed by a Dreamon. We need to exorcise it from him. Fundy, Sapnap, and I hunted Dreamons a while ago. I remember how to do it, but we'll need some time to prepare," He explained. They'd need to brew strength potions and a hoe. He'd also need to get Fundy and Sapnap. That wasn't that much work, but it was time-consuming. He'd message Fundy and Sapnap to come to L'Targay and then brew a lot of potions. The hoe would be easy. They didn't need a netherite hoe. At most, they needed an iron one.

"Alright, then I'll keep Ranboo where he is until you need him," Phil told Tubbo. He stood up and waved a bit at Tubbo. "Please do what you said as fast as you can. I'm worried about him." Without another word, he turned and left Tommy and Tubbo's dirt shack. In the back of his mind, he wondered why Tubbo allowed Tommy to build with dirt. Phil shook his head to get rid of that thought. There was no time to think about trivial things like that. 

Phil took out his communicator and typed up a message. He had to go back and retype a few things because his hands were shaking from the panic. He just had to retype a few things. It was alright. Ranboo would be alright. He'd made sure of it. Once he was sure the message contained no errors, he sent it over.

[You whispered to Dream: So apparently, Ranboo is possessed by a Dreamon? I don't know what that means, exactly, but Ranboo said to ask you. Come over to Techno's house so I can explain what I know in person.]

[Ph1lzA whispered to you: So apparently, Ranboo is possessed by a Dreamon? I don't know what that means, exactly, but Ranboo said to ask you. Come over to Techno's house so I can explain what I know in person.]

Far away, a man received a message from his communicator. That man was incredibly angry with the words that the message held. He had the perfect solution to that message, though. He was glad he prepared for so many twists. If he hadn't, well, he wouldn't know what to do. But he had, and he'd make sure he was the only Dreamon around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you all for 1k hits! Please continue to leave comments, I have a folder in my email with the comments from here that I look at every day! i hope you have a good day, drink some water and eat!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this before stuff goes down lmao

Ranboo had given up calling for help. It was clear no one was coming. It would just waste his energy. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know when the next time he was going to eat. Sure, he could teleport through the obsidian and into freedom, but he didn't want to upset his captor. That would be rude and he'd probably just gain enemies by doing it. He'd just.. wait here for someone to come and help, he supposed. It wasn't the most ideal thing to do, but it's okay.

He laid down on the bed. The box had a low ceiling, so he had to hunch over when he called for help. No one had helped him, so all that he really got from that was a pain in his back. He'd have to get some help for that too. He could figure out why he was there by looking in his memory book. So, he just had to get his memory book. Easy, right? It really wasn't because it didn't seem to have any of his items, his memory book included. He had no way to get help, other than his communicator that you spawned with. He felt the familiar weight of the communicator in his pocket thankfully. He probably just got mugged! 

Ranboo took a deep breath as he thought up what to say. This required a lot of effort to make sure that it was perfect. He shouldn't rush it, and shouldn't explicitly ask for help. That would make him seem helpless, which was something that he really did not want. He should just suggest that he needed help. That'd work and someone would come to help him! 

[Ranboo: hey guys I woke up in an obsidian box with none of my stuff does anyone know anything about that?]

Ranboo sent the message with a satisfied hum. He closed his eyes and figured he could just sleep like he's been for the past few weeks. Well, he would've if his heart didn't catch in his throat at what he heard. 

"You blew up Snowchester. You helped Dream even more than before. You just don't remember it," the voice said. Ranboo groaned, flipping on his side and holding the pillow over his ears. He didn't want to hear it. Even though he knew that the voice was almost certainly telling the truth, he didn't want to hear it. He wasn't even in his panic room! He shouldn't be able to hear it!

Ranboo shook his head. "No, I didn't," He opted to say for the time being. He could deny it all day. He knew that voice was telling the truth, though. He just had to figure out why he had done what he had.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! please comment and drop a kudos! im really appreciative of everyone!


End file.
